Back to the 70s
by codywrasman
Summary: Fee finds a watch that sets them back in time to 1977 point place Wisconsin Harvey fee foo Dade me and Jared must learn the 70s lifestyle with the help of Eric Kelso Hyde donna Jackie and fez what could give wrong
1. Chapter 1

Littlebark Grove 2016

shows Harvey fee and foo playing around all of a sudden fee trips on something Harvey runs back to fee.

Harvey are you okay fee?

fee I am okay she sees a watch fee wow look at this watch.

Harvey whoa I wonder who that belongs to?

I don't know but it's mine now come on let's show cody and Jared.

at jareds house me Jared Dade and Claire were eating lunch nothing like meatball sandwiches on hawiian bread when fee barges in.

fee hey guys look what we found?

Me wow a watch jared whos watch is that fee?

FeeI don't know,

dade you stole that did you?

fee no I found it rabbit boy.

Dade what did you call me?

Jared dade no she's not worth it.

cody I think you should return it.

fee no finders keepers.

me fee I am not playing fee I am serious return it,

fee no fee looks at the watch fee what dose this button do?

Fee pushes button all of a sudden a we go back in time.

(point place Wisconsin 1977 )

all of a sudden we appear fee were are we me let me look at the watch me gasp everyone what 1977 were in the 70s everyone what

me yeah look jared what are we gonna do.

dade this is your fault fee you should have done what cody told you to do,

me yeah fee I said to return it to its owner but no.

Fee well I didn't think it was gonna take us back in time who makes a time traveling watch?

Me well now we got to get some 70s fashion but first we need a car to get there.

Soon I rented a 1973 ford mustang and we just drove around point place there we saw a photo hut run by a hippie who happens to be leo.

at the point place mall we are looking for 70s fashion after some money spending shows everyone in 70s fashion.

jared I look fancy me I look groovy.

Harvey what is this shirt made out of polyester I think I am getting a rash.

me yeah I can't beilive people in the 70s wore this stuff but still looks good foo I think I look good.

Claire this brown tent dress is not bad.

All of a sudden foo's stomach growels

foo I am hungry

me me too

jared I could use some food to.

all of a sudden I bump into a teenage boy.

me oh I so sorry.

boy that's okay the boy sees Harvey fee foo Dade and claire.

the boy are those your friends me yes why the boy oh nothing.

me I am cody.

The boy well I am Eric those guys over there there named are Hyde Kelso and fez.

me fez huh interesting name me well it was nice meeting you.

Then a women comes in.

the women hey Eric Eric oh hey Donna you won't believe this I just meet this guys what's you name agian ?

me I am cody these are my friends Harvey fee foo Dade and Jared.

Donna nice meeting you me nice to meet you two.

me yeah.

we just walk out yet we wondered where to say soon we went to a hotel were the motel wasn't bad Noor was it good the tv was run by a anntena but the quality wasn't bad, we just watched tv soon the we saw the Brady bunch happy days chips and some other tv shows and I begin to wonder about those guys we meet


	2. Chapter 2

In point place we just got to a hotel were we just look at the tv that just ran on a antenna and turning knobs but there were some good shows to watch like the Brady bunch Sanford and son emergency chips Charlie's Angels and happy days both good shows fee and Harvey were fixing the watch while Dade just watched tv with me and Jared just did the same thing and it was good but I couldn't help but think of the teenagers we incountered at mall I just begin to think of them

The intro max Charles as Harvey beaks, Angelina walher as fee , Thomas Robinson as foo, ch Greenblatt as dade, Nicole wedel as Claire, Cody Wrasman as himself Jared wood as himself, Topher grace as Eric Foreman, Ashton Kutcher as Michale Kelso, Laura prepon as Donna pinciotti, Mila kunis as Jackie burkhart, Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde, Wilmer valderrama as fez, Debra jo rupp as kitty Foreman, kurwood Smith as red foreman, Don stark as Bob pinciotti, Tanya Roberts as midge pinciotti, Christina Moore as Laurie Foreman and Tommy Chong as Leo,

Shows the foreman's and the pinciottis with me harvey fee foo Dade Claire me Jared Jackie hyde fez and Kelso singing the theme, everyone hanging out down the street the same thing we did last week not thing to do but towl to you were all rigth were all rigth HELLO WISCONSIN shows the 77 license plate

At the hotel we just slept Harvey fee foo slept in one bed while I slept with Dade and claire in the other I just cuddled Claire like a teddy bear with my arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace soon morning had hit and we just woke up and just got the day started like it was 1977 and soon we just left in a rental car I got witch was a yellow and black 1973 Ford mustang we just got in and to my surprise it saw that it had a 8 track player in it yet none of us know how or were to get 8 tracks but my geuss was a record store I turned on the radio and music started playing ( the song how deep is your love by the bee gees 1977 ) I just turned the song up a little I just like disco songs some people may have hated disco but I loved disco as we drove I spotted the teenagers from last night and they were going to this place that is called the hub. Me hey guys it's them again. The gang looked at the other gang going into the hub and just stared until all of a sudden I crash into someone's Toyota were an angry guy comes out.

The angry why didn't you watch were you were going you dumbass.

The angry man's wife red red honey i am sure it was an accident.

Red kitty please stay out of this that dumbass just crashed into our car from behind us he could have killed us.

Eric mom dad are guys okay I saw what happened.

Kitty Eric honey we just got into a little bit of trouble with these fine people that's all.

Eric sees us.

Eric Hey I know those guys.

Kitty really?

Eric yeah I saw them at the mall last night.

Red really?

Eric yeah I know becuse in the car there's a two imp creatures a blue bird a rabbit and a fox with them.

Everyone hey.

Red uh kitty is it me or am I seeing a cartoon anamals in real life?

Kitty no honey I see them two and they look adorable especially the rabbit.

Dade well uh thank you.

Harvey she seems nice.

Me sorry about you car I promise I'll fix it. Red how are you gonna fix this?

Me I got freinds to help me. Right guys?

Everyone yeah.

Soon we droved to the foreman house with red driving behind us and we just stopped.

Red now you know what to do?

Everyone yes?

Red we'll get to work.

Kitty and if you get hungry or thirsty come to me.

Everyone okay.

Soon we just got to work fixing the Toyota.

Soon reds neighbors Bob and midge pinciotti appear and they see us fixing the car.

Bob uh red who are the cartoon anamals and humans working on your car?

Red some guy and his friends who hit our car from behind us.

Bob oh well the explained the finder bender from behind .

Midge oh look at the bird he's got a big head I wonder why.

Red I don't know ask god.

Both Bob and midge okay.

Soon after hours of work we finally fix the car.

Me well done.

Red already?

Me yeah when you have a team of great freinds anything is possible.

Red okay well goodbye then.

Soon we just drove back to the hotel and soon we just went to sleep from all the work we did. Me goodnigth. To be continued.


End file.
